ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The TOBER-Movie
The TOBER-Movie is an upcoming American computer-animated CGI comedy film directed by Pharaoh Septober (Nora Rosa Diaz) and Carlos Ramirez and written by Carlos Ramirez and Zack. Produced by Universal, Dreamworks and Septober Studios in association with The Pharaoh Septober Company. The film will be released on October 31 by Septober Studios. Plot This animal film is mainly a mixture of Zootopia, Suicide Squad, The Munsters, Miss Peregrine, Hotel Transylvania and Wild Kratts. The story begins with Halloween memories photos. After the photos Hudson Halloween appears. In it appear the classic monsters recreated. Hudson and His troop are the heroes of the New Halloween Night. Soundtrack * The TOBER-Movie/Soundtrack *"All Hail Halloween Nightmare" by Tïesto, Steve Aoki, Martin Garrix, Martin Solveig and David Guetta. *"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. *"I Was Made For Lovin" by Kiss. *"Pump It" by The Black Eyed Peas. *"Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" by Johnann Sebastian Bach. *"The Darkest Child" by Kevin MacLeod. *"Thriller" by Michael Jackson. *Soundtrack of Halloween. Release Date *31 October (premiere) Production Universal '''''and Dreamworks'' Release October 31 (premiere) Transcript The TOBER-Movie/Transcript Trailers * The TOBER-Movie/Teaser * The TOBER-Movie/Teaser-Trailer * The TOBER-Movie/Trailer * The TOBER-Movie/Trailer #2 * The TOBER-Movie/Trailer #3 Commercials * The TOBER-Movie/TV-Spot (60 sec.) * The TOBER-Movie/TV-Spot * The TOBER-Movie/TV-Spot #2 * The TOBER-Movie/TV-Spot #3 * The TOBER-Movie/Promotional TV-Spot * The TOBER-Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #2 * The TOBER-Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #3 * The TOBER-Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #4 Credits : Main article: The TOBER-Movie/Credits Cast Protagonists (Heroes) *Zachary Bennett as Hudson Halloween, a Bat like Brown Bear *Shawn Ashmore as Randall Madrack a Raccoon *Tim Curry as Feral Haunt, a Eurasian Badger *Ginnifer Goodwin as Layla Halloween, a Bat like Brown Bear *Cory Doran as Jerome Hansott, a North American River Otter *Heather Bambrick as Sealea Olseal, a Steller Sea Lion *Anthony Anderson as Glowill Glowfish, a Dragonsfish like Polar Bear Antagonists (Villains) * John Patrick Lowrie as Hal Boston (Monster Killer Boss),a Giant Ox * Josh Server as Kearney Woodchuck, a American Woodchuck * Maurica LaMarche as Maggor Jodson, a Cougar * Jonathan Malen as Agnan Leodore, a Spectacled Caiman * Eric Bauza as Brad Rattleston, a Rattlesnake * Jackson Stein as Doug Ding-O, a Dingo * David Thibodeau as Wilbur Jefferson, a Snowy Ermine * Alan Tudyk and Jason Bateman as The Winston Twins (Milhouse and Clancee Winston), a Gray Foxes Monsters * Mike Myers as Jacklatern Pumpkinson (Jack or Latern) * Fred Stoller as Derek Drakula (Count Drakula) * Idris Elba as William Werewolf (Werewolf) * J. K. Simmons as Finnick Frankenstein (Frankenstein´s Monster) * Octavia Spencer as Funna Frankenstein (Frankenstein´s Bride) * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Maontut Mummy (Mummy) * Michael Peña as Howard Rattoski, a Rat * Athena Karkanis as The Witches * More monsters Trick or Treat Kids * Tom Kenny as George, with Nick Wilde Costume * Christian Martyn as Phil, with Pirate Costume * Cory Doran as Emmet, with Manolo Sanchez Costume * Charles Vandervaart as Clark, with Viking Costume * Zoe Fraser as Judy, with Pumpkin Costume * Park Lauzon as Renato, with Skeleton Costume, Darth Vader Costume Kid * Emilia MrCarthy as Natalie, with Witch Costume * Diya Kittur as Stephanie, with Spider Costume Minor Characters * Tïesto as Tïestorm (Tïesto with Jack Or Latern Costume) * Steve Aoki as Frankensteve Aoki (Steve Aoki with Frankenstein Costume) * Martin Garrix as Martin Grawrrix (Martin Garrix with Werewolf Costume) * Martin Solveig as Martin Solveigula (Martin Solveig with Vampire Costume) * David Guetta as David Guettankamum (David Guetta with Mummy Costume) Uncredited Cast * Gord Robertson as Pig Slayer, Kevin, other monsters * Dennis Bateman as Spiky Monster * Eva Almos as Fat Monster * Joshua Rush as Jeff, a Dog like Monster * Kevin Schon as Wonder, a Slime Monster Trivia * This movie is after of a wild movie"Adventures in The Wild World'''" * In this spooky animated film contains many references like Zootopia: ** Zombiezilla vs Frankenstitan - Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla ** Ufos vs Tramps - Martians vs Mexicans ** Pierre Pan 2: Return to Elm Street - Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland ** The Harry & Luke Show - The Tom & Jerry Show ** SCREAM! - SING! ** Spiritven Murdniverse - Steven Universe ** Dial T for Transylvania - Dial M for Murder * This movie looks like a horror movie but it is not. * Zachary Bennett speaks for Husdon Halloween like Johnny Depp. Category:Movies Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Non-Fanon Category:Halloween Category:Sony Pictures Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Monsters